


Falling Apart

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fall of Overwatch, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Human Genji Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwatch Family, Team as Family, also I started writing this like over a year ago, because shit really hit the fan, so if the writing quality drastically changes, that's why, they be leaving overwatch, we all learn and grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Ever since Moira joined Overwatch things had started to go downhill, Gabe was being secretive, Moira's experiments becoming more and more dangerous,How long could this go on before people started leaving?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: K̶i̶n̶s̶l̶a̶y̶e̶r̶ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever something is underlined it means the character is speaking a language that is not English,  
> So when the Shimadas are talking and it's underlined it means that they're speaking Japanese,  
> If Reinhardt is speaking and it's underlined it means he's speaking German,  
> etc.

McCree gave this 'new recruit' Gabe had picked out a hard glare as she left the transport with his boss, talking about some science shit or another. He shared a look with Genji before the two of them followed them off the ship and met Hanzo waiting for them outside.  
"How was the pick up?" he asked, offering his hand to help McCree off the ship, the cowboy's bad knee had been flaring up, and making no move to let go once he was down.  
"It went fine," McCree muttered, his gaze still locked on Gabe and Dr. Moira O'Deorain.  
"I don't trust that doctor." Genji muttered once the two were out of earshot.  
"Me neither, her work is too wild for my taste." McCree agreed.  
Hanzo hesitated, "let us wait and see what she does before jumping to conclusions."  
***  
Angela cursed lightly under her breath as she saw Jesse limp into the infirmary, she moved to help him to the exam table. "What happened Jesse? You weren't on a mission."  
"Knee was actin' up, I was takin' it easy but Reyes insisted on trainin' today and it got worse."  
Angela sighed, "do you have the brace I gave you?"  
"It's on, yeah."  
"Ice and elevation is the way to go, if you want I can give you pain killers."  
"Nah it ain't that bad, mostly here for the company if I'm bein' honest, that and Moira would probably give some weird experimental medicine instead of normal shit." Jesse confessed, using his arms to bring his knee up next to him and accepting the ice pack Angela had gotten him.  
"Don't remind me, she's been nothing but trouble ever since she got here, I'm scared now that Gabe made her the primary doctor for all of Blackwatch. Make sure you and the Shimadas keep coming to me for anything, even a paper cut."  
"I know I know, I ain't taking any shit from that 'doctor' without your permission first. Gabe puts too much trust in that lady, she don't even’ got a doctor degree!" Jesse assured her. "Me and Hanzo can use our prosthetics as an excuse, I don't know how Genji'll get around it."  
"Well, I can keep an eye on him as his girlfriend, I won't let her get her hands on him." Angela retorted, walking back to her desk, grabbing her chair and bringing it to sit next to Jesse. "Do you know when they return from their mission?"  
"Tomorrow if everythin' goes right, but who knows if it'll go right."  
"Those two can be very reckless," she was cut off by her comm going off, Genji's voice cutting through the air.  
"Angel, dear, not to worry you but Hanzo has a knife sticking out of his ankle and we kinda need to get it out. I'm helping him to the infirmary right now just a heads up."  
Angela was about to reply when Jesse grabbed it out of her hands. "She got the news, now, may I speak to my dear sweetheart for a minute." Jesse growled into the comm. Angela got up and began preparing a table for Hanzo's arrival as she heard Genji snicker and say something too Hanzo in Japanese before said man gave a tentative hello, his face clearly held far away from the comm. "HANZO WHAT THE FUCK?!" Angela ignored the rest of Jesse ranting until the two brothers walked into the door.  
Other than Hanzo's leg and some scrapes here and there they seemed to be in one piece.  
"Jesse, be quiet, you may yell at him once I am finished." she paused and turned to Hanzo "however, I do also need to have a word about this with you." Hanzo hung his head, as he let Genji help him to the table next to Jesse's, because of shame or fear Angela wasn't sure. "Genji, go clean yourself up, I trust you can take care of yourself for the moment."  
"Aye aye captain." he replied, stopping to give her a quick kiss on the head before leaving the room.  
Hanzo muttered something about Genji abandoning him before turning to Jesse, "and why are you here may I ask?"  
"Bad knee day, now explain yourself."  
***  
"Gabe, listen, I just don't think-"  
"I don't care what you think, McCree, now get out of my office." Gabe snapped, turning back to his monitor grumbling under his breath.  
Jesse stood frozen before he walked out, his body moving without him telling it to, it walked him out of Gabe's office, past the kitchen, through the lounge, and into his room the door locking behind him. Falling onto his bed he only managed to kick off his shoes before being consumed by the bedsheets, his mind only somewhat coming back to him when he heard a familiar voice through his door.  
"Jesse, are you ok?" Hanzo's voice cut through the fog in his mind "do you want me to come in?"  
"Yeah..." Jesse's voice betrayed him, shaking. Hanzo entered slowly, closing the door and rushing over to the bed.  
"What's wrong, Anata? Do I need to get Angela?"  
Jesse shook his head, sitting up and motioning for Hanzo to sit. Hanzo complied and gently placed his hand on the small of Jesse's back, Jesse leaned into his touch and placed his head on Hanzo's shoulder.  
"Gabe isn't the same, he, he snapped earlier today. Dunno why I'm reactin' so bad..." he trailed off, willing himself to not cry.  
"Oh, Jesse," Hanzo brought his arms around him and pulling him in for a hug, letting Jesse hide away from the world in his hug.  
"Something's wrong with him, he's not the man who found me in deadlock, not the man who gave me a second chance, he-he's not my father anymore," Jesse mumbled, his sobs starting to shake his voice and body.  
"Shh shh, it's ok, I'm here anata, I'm here." Hanzo murmured, letting Jesse cry.  
***  
"Dr.O'Deorian, have you seen my-" Angela's voice died in her throat as she walked in. Before her Dr.O'Deorian sat hunched over herself. Gripping her right arm too tightly, a syringe was dropped on the floor before her and her face contorted in pain. "Doctor?"  
"I-I" Dr.O'Deorian stuttered, gasping in pain and clutching her harm harder, her nails digging into her flesh.  
"Ok, ok, stay still, I'm going to call Gabe, and then I'll see what I can do just stay still." Angela said hurrying over and getting her comm out.  
"I. am." she paused "fine."  
"No, you're clearly not. Gabe? Yes, I am here with O'Deorain and something is wrong with her. She needs to be brought to my med bay but I can't move her on my own." Gabe replied that he was on his way and Angela focused back on the red haired woman before her. "I need you to tell me what's wrong."  
"I told you, I'm fine." she growled.  
"With all do respect doctor you are not. It'll be better for both of us if you're honest and tell me what's wrong." Angela scolded. She glanced down and saw the empty syringe again, her heart stopped. "What did you?! What did you put in yourself?!" she exclaimed.  
"Don't stop it's effects, this could be revolutionar-" she cut off as she fell forward, going limp.  
"DOCTOR?!" she exclaimed, moving to support her fellow doctor.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE ZEIGLER?!" she heard Gabe's shout from the hall.  
"She just collapsed, get her to the med bay, the Overwatch one." Angela explained, moving so Gabe, and apparently Genji, could pick her up and they rushed out. As they placed her on the bed Angela moved around to gather supplies. "She injected something into herself, I need to reverse the effects as quickly as possible,"  
"Dont." Gabe interrupted,  
"Excuse me?! I m trying to save one of your agen-" Angela exclaimed.  
"She did this for a reason, we need to trust she knows what she is doing." Gabe explained. "Dr.O'Deorain is a genius, she must know that this won't kill her."  
"She may be smart but no one can be 100% certain all the side effects of any drugs without testing." Angela argued.  
"She must have tested this before injecting herse-" Gabe continued.  
"We don't know that." Angela argued again.  
"EXCUSE ME!" Genji exclaimed, gaining both of their attention, "Angela, could you quarantine its effects?" he asked.  
"Well, probably..." she trailed off, thinking. "If I can block off the contents of the syringe into the arm she injected it into I can keep its effects in her one arm,"  
"Do that then, just keep her science mumbo jumbo in her arm and keep her alive, ok?" Gabe demanded, leaving the room to let her work.  
Genji followed him out, giving Angela's hand a squeeze as he went by her.  
Angela sighed and began working.  
***  
Hanzo paced back and forth on the roof, keeping his gaze sweeping around and bow at the ready for any Talon agents who got to close for comfort. His comm was on though he didn't pay it much mind, focusing on making sure no other Talon agents could get in to cause the others problems. He let another arrow loose as he heard yelling coming through the comm,  
"...this was not the plan!" McCree's voice rang out, anger clear in his voice.  
"Well, we're going with plan B." Reyes's voice came through as well.  
"What happened?" Hanzo asked,  
"Reyes shot the target." Genji growled, Hanzo could hear him unsheathing his sword, alarms began to blare in the background.  
"What?!" Hanzo exclaimed.  
"Both of you be quiet and get back to your jobs, we gotta go. Once we're out, Blue, follow us from the rooftops." Reyes ordered.  
"Got it." Hanzo muttered, notching and firing arrows at the coming Talon reinforcements.  
"Lets go." Reyes muttered, Hanzo no longer focusing on the conversation and focusing on his bow and arrow.  
He got into his pattern; Aim, fire, aim, fire, aim and fire. He saw a familiar cowboy hat in the corner of his gaze and began jumping to the next rooftop.  
"I'm with you guys." Hanzo said, still aiming and letting arrows fly as he jumped to the next building.  
"Good ta know, sugar." McCree replied, the fondness in his voice disguised under stress.  
"Keep the arrows coming Blue." Reyes added, the burst of his shotguns ringing in the air.  
"On it commander." he replied. Crouching and aiming, though the arrow flew off course as a weight crashed into Hanzo.  
He fell back, hitting his head and his vision blurring slightly before he saw a figure on top of him, covered in black with red accents on their armor, blades jabbing out from their wrists.  
Hanzo brought his bow up just in time to block one of the blades coming towards his face, kicking his opponent in the stomach and flipping them off of himself, his cleet like shoes leaving dents in the red tinted armor, quickly jumping to his feet and aiming and firing a shot and running to catch the rest of the group. "Watch out, I just got ambushed by an agent with blades."  
"Are you alright, brother?!" Genji asked, calm exterior beginning to melt in the heat of the battle.  
"I'm alright, just keep an eye out."  
"Reinforcements seem to be coming from ahead." Moira added, sending a healing spray in his direction.  
"Alright," Reyes's voice cut through the conversation, "Blue, try to snipe as many as possible, everyone else, let's keep the heat up."  
That was how the battle went, fighting through the group of Talon agents after group of Talon agents until they reached the pick up location.  
The helicopter ride home was deadly silent, the only words exchanged just to make sure no one needed immediate medical attention.  
***  
As soon as they landed Gabe was rushed off by Jack, Gérard, and Ana, none looking particularly happy.  
***  
Genji grumbled as he sat down next to Hanzo, the elder Shimada reading a news article about Blackwatch being brought into the public eye. A fear mongering picture of Gabe with the title 'Overwatch's dark side' reminding Genji of an old fashion disney villain.  
"Why are you reading that stupid article?" Genji asked, looking away from the tablet and sipping on the hot chocolate Lena had made before going to speak to Morrison.  
"Even if this is misinformation, it is important to know what the public is being told about us." Hanzo replied, not looking up from the words in front of him.  
"But why? This isn't like back home, we can't do anything about this situation."  
"Yes but do you want what little is left of the clan finding out where we are?" Hanzo snapped back, turning off the tablet and looking up at Genji.  
"We took down what was left of-"  
"You don't know that, even I didn't know of all the clans' plans and actions before we left, there could still be people out there who want the Shimada dragons for themselves."  
"Brother, you need to stop worrying so much about that, we took down what we could, and whatever's left still has to go through Overwatch to get to us." Genji muttered, placing his mug down and turning to face Hanzo.  
"But how much longer is Overwatch going to be able to protect us with things like that being printed?" Hanzo retorted, gesturing at the dark screened tablet.  
"Even if Overwatch can't protect us, they'd have to go through Jesse and Angela, they wouldn't abandon us even if Overwatch did." Genji replied, frowning at how Hanzo looked away, "we're going to be fine brother, you need to let yourself live a little."  
Before Hanzo could formulate a response an annoyed Jesse and concerned Tracer came through the door.  
"I don't need any more advice Lena, I can handle it."  
"I know, I never doubted your ability McCree but I want you to know the best pathways in London before you go, I trust Athena but growing up in a city really teaches you all the back alleys and streets." Lena said, continuing naming streets and how they related to each other.  
"I know you're sad about not being able to help your city but trust me, I got it." Jesse cut her off again.  
"What's going on?" Genji asked, making Lena jump.  
"Gabe's sending me to help deal with them stupid Null Sector group in London." Jesse explained.  
"What about the prime minister's refusal to let Overwatch operate within British borders?" Hanzo asked.  
"What makes you think Gabe cares?" Jesse asks, walking towards the other door, "Gotta go get ready, I leave in an hour."  
Hanzo gets up and follows Jesse out and keeps asking about the mission, Genji just smirks and grabs his hot chocolate again.  
"Man, I would never guess that those two would get together..." Lena mumbled, leaning on the couch and resting her head in her hand.  
"You'd be surprised at how much they help each other." Genji replies.  
***  
"Angela," she turned at the call of her name, smiling at Genji walking up to the ship.  
She took his hand when he got closer, pulling him close.  
"Be safe, ok?" he murmured, holding her hand tight.  
"I will, it's the others I'm more worried about." she replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
Genji laughed, "good luck getting Lena to listen to you, it's her first time out right?"  
"Yeah..." she sighed, smiling as Genji laughed harder.  
"Angela," Reinhardt's voice boomed from within the ship. "We need to get going!"  
"I'm coming!" she replied, turning back to face Genji, placing a short sweet kiss on his lips before moving up into the transport.  
"Good luck Angel!" Genji called out, moving back and away.  
She smiled and waved back at him as the door closed, only moving to her seat after she lost sight of him.  
***  
"Hanzo?" he looked up from his sketch of Ramen and Udon curled atop one another, he hadn't really been working on it anyway, his mind wandering far too much to concentrate. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse asked, the wanna be cowboy was lounging on his bed and had been filling out a report but had long abandoned the document in favor of watching Hanzo draw.  
Hanzo sighed, "It's just, ever since the incident in Venice, things have just been going more and more downhill. I was just thinking, what if… what if we leave Overwatch?"  
Jesse's gaze hardened, he sat up on the bed and ran his hand through his hair, "not gonna lie, I've been thinking about blowin' this popsicle stand for a while too… Gabe's been getting more and more distant and it just isn't what it used to be."  
"I just don't know where we'd go, what we'd do, it's safe to say that a quiet life wouldn't suit either of us." Hanzo replied.  
"Well I could show you around the good ol' US of A, there are some parts of it even I haven't been, I really should get around to seeing the damn bean..." Jesse offered.  
"Your country’s strange landmarks aside, that hardly sounds like a solid plan." Hanzo pointed out.  
"Honey, since when have we stuck to well thought out plans?"  
"You may not like it but I tend to enjoy staying on track." Hanzo replied, standing up from the chair and walking over to the bed. "Move over."  
"Glad you finally decided to join me, was beginnin' to think I smelled or somethin'." Jesse laughed, laying back down and reaching out to pull Hanzo into a hug.  
Hanzo chuckled, "well, now that you mention it..."  
"You wound me darlin'." Jesse muttered, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "We can figure out exactly what we're doing later, ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Ok."  
***  
"I should've noticed something was wrong with her, I should've kept an eye on her longer than I did I-"  
"Angela, calm down, breath with me ok?" Genji asked, grabbing her hands and looking her right in the eye.  
"It-it's my fault..." she muttered, tears beginning to run down her face and sobs shaking her body.  
"Angel, no, no, none of this is your fault." he said hugging her close.  
"Ana and Gérard are dead! At Amélie's hands! And I didn't notice something was wrong with her!" she exclaimed, her voice breaking.  
"No one could have guessed what they did to her, or what she would do afterwards, this is all Talon's doing."  
Angela didn't reply, words getting caught in her throat, she let herself cry, and let Genji hold her while she broke down.  
She doesn't know how long she cried, but she knows it's not long enough. No amount of tears could apologize. She would never be able to make it up to Fareeha, letting the girl lose her mother. No amount of tears can make up for the loss of a mother like that.  
***  
The rain was really starting to come down, as the group ran into the hotel they were set up in.  
"Man, Sojourn wasn't kidding about that storm!" Lena exclaimed, running her hand through her soaking wet hair, giving an apologetic glance at the hotel staff as the group rushed to try and not leave a puddle behind them.  
"Yeah, we should remember to check the weather before the next mission." Winston replied, moving towards the elevator.  
"Maybe Maximillien could check the weather before he chooses when to begin his plots." Genji muttered, beginning to take off his soaking hoodie and pressing the elevator button.  
"Well he had to get that dark and stormy night villain aesthetic." Lena said, deepening her voice at the dark and stormy night.  
"Well I don't care about your aesthetic if I get soaked for it." Genji grumbled.  
Angela pat him on the shoulder, "you can use the shower first if you'd like."  
"That would be appreciated." he mumbled as they stepped out of the elevator.  
"We'll see you guys later!" Lena called as she and Winston headed down the other hallway.  
As they walked down, Angela fishing around her bag for the key and Genji grumbling about how cold the ac was when soaked, he sighed as they arrived at the door.  
"Angel," she turned, "um, I- ah fuck it I'm just gonna say it. How long do you think Overwatch is gonna last?"  
"What?"  
"Let's be completely honest here, it's going downhill. Ever since the Blackwatch reveal, especially now that the public knows that Gabe hired Moira, Overwatch is beginning to fail. How long can we stay here?" Genji said, sadness clear in his voice.  
Angela was quiet, opening the door and silently walking in, dropping her bag on her bed.  
"I-I know it's going downhill." she began, "but I can't leave, there are still many agents that need me. I can't leave them behind.”  
“I just don’t want you to get stuck here, Angela,”  
“I know that, Genji, and I’ll be careful. But I can’t leave just yet.” She muttered, finally getting the door open and walking into the room.  
Genji smiled softly as he walked into the room, door slamming shut behind him, “I trust your judgement, Angela.” he sighed, “Hanzo and I have already discussed leaving, and Hanzo told me that McCree is also thinking about it.” he explained.  
Angela’s gaze fell to the ground, her wet hair sticking to her face.  
“Angela,” Genji’s hand came to her shoulder, “I won’t leave if you don’t want me to.”  
“No! No, you do what you want to do, I just,” she paused, turning to face him, “keep in touch, ok?”  
“Of course, I would never abandon you, Angel.” he assured her.  
She smiled at him, and he smiled back, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.  
***  
“We gotta get goin’ if we wanna catch the plane.” Jesse’s comment made Hanzo sigh, he walked away from the car he and Jesse had been leaning against and towards his brother.  
Genji and Angela had been wrapped in a hug for the last 3 minutes at least, both of their eyes watery but not crying, their whispers disappearing in favor of comfortable silence.  
“Genji, we need to go.” Hanzo muttered quietly, placing a hand on his younger brother’s back.  
“I know,” Genji replied, unburying his face from where it had hidden away in Angela’s hair.  
The two shared a sad smile and Hanzo walked away as they exchanged one last kiss, Genji following him shortly.  
“Don’t forget to call me!” Angela called out to them as the trio got in the car.  
“We won’t!” Jesse replied with a wave.  
The atmosphere was melancholic as Jesse drove them away from the watchpoint they had called their home for the past few years, treasured memories taunting them.  
They all knew why they were leaving though.  
And knew it wasn’t worth turning back.  
“So,” McCree broke the somber silence. “You guys excited for a tour of the US?”  
“Absolutely not.” Hanzo replied.  
***  
Genji paced frantically back and forth, his grip on his comm so tight he thought he had broken it multiple times, the drone of the news broadcast on the crappy holovid caster provided by the hotel.  
“Genji, you need to calm down-”  
“I need to calm down?! The whole building exploded! Hanzo! It fucking exploded and Angela could be hurt and I’m not there!” Genji yelled back at the older Shimada.  
McCree took this as his cue to go to the bathroom, also gripping his comm though not as frantically as the green ninja.  
“I should’ve insisted more, I should’ve gotten her to come with us, she could be dead for all I know and it’s my faul-”  
“Stop with that talk Genji, Angela is a smart woman she will be fine. Even if she isn’t there is absolutely no way any of this is your fault.” Hanzo cut him off.  
“I could’ve gotten her out of there Hanzo! She would be with us here and not in the middle of a goddamn explosion and building collapse!”  
Hanzo grabbed the comm out of Genji’s hands and threw it onto the bed, keeping an iron hold on Genji’s wrists.  
“Genji, I need you to breathe. Hyperventilating will only make this all worse ok?” Hanzo instructed calmly.  
“I-”  
“Shh, just breathe. I am keeping an eye on your comm for you just breathe.”  
Genji listened and looked down at the ground, trying to take a deep breath and fighting his shaking body to let the air in. Eventually closing his eyes and feeling Hanzo release his wrists and wrapping his arms around him.  
That’s when the tears began to flow, Genji just letting himself cry, from fear, stress, anxiety and the general helplessness that carved their way into every inch of his being.  
He wasn’t sure exactly how long he stayed there, crying in his brother’s embrace. He does remember hearing McCree come out of the bathroom and whisper something to Hanzo and felt the familiar metal hand rest on his back.  
God he was exhausted, the weight of the situation crashing over him like a wave, draining him of any physical, mental, or emotional energy he had left.  
He felt his feet leave the ground as someone picked him up and carefully dropped him onto his bed.  
He started arguing back, but his exhaustion won in the end.  
“Get some rest, Genji.”  
***  
“So, where you two planning on headin’?” Angela turned her head at Jesse’s question.  
She had managed to get out of Europe without any sort of suspicion being thrown her way, even after the funeral for Jack and Gabriel.  
Contacting Genji had been slightly complicated by the fact that her comm had been destroyed by the explosion, but once she had managed to call him they immediately made plans to meet up on the east coast of the US.  
It had been a tearful reunion to say the least.  
“I have gotten some calls to provide support in the middle east, things seem to be getting rough over there,” Angela admitted.  
“If you decide to go I’m going with you.” Genji told her, placing his hand over hers, sitting on the desk she had just been doing work at.  
Finding a motel room that fit four people hadn’t been too easy but they had managed.  
“Alright, if ya’ll decide to go be sure to keep contact.” Jesse sighed, offering a tired smile.  
“Oh both of you have not seen that last of me, your prosthetics still need maintenance.” Angela said, earning a chuckle from the three men in the room.  
“And what about you two?” Genji asked.  
“Jesse is insistent on showing me every single state in this damned country.” Hanzo grumbled.  
“Hey! I haven’t seen a decent amount of them either! I don’t know what the hell they got in Delaware and I wanna find out!” Jesse retorted, “plus, it just means ya get to spend more time with me.”  
Hanzo groaned at that, smirking as Jesse acted all offended.  
“Don’t be so mean to your boyfriend.” Genji playfully scolded him.  
“I gotta make sure his ego doesn’t go completely out of control”  
The Shimadas laughed, Angela and Jesse exchanging looks of confusion.  
“We plannin’ on leaving in three days by the way,” Jesse said, “now if ya’ll excuse me, I gotta go find a car to rent out.”  
Hanzo followed the cowboy out, saying something about making sure Jesse didn’t rent something ridiculous.  
“So, are we going to the middle east?” Genji asked Angela quietly after a few moments.  
She looked back at the screen in front of her, the message displayed,  
She sighed, “a doctor’s work is never done, love, of course we’re going.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written any Overwatch stuff,  
> Honestly I just got caught up with other fandom stuff, I still really like the characters and stuff but it just hasn't been as present in my mind recently.  
> And recently my friend got me the game for my birthday and I have been practicing in the training arena and was reminded of this series and was like, "ohhh shit I never finished it did I"  
> (for those wondering, so far I am enjoying playing as Sombra, Lucio, Ashe, and Hanzo, but I don't really have a main yet)  
> I literally started writing this fic like, over a year ago, and then just never finished it.  
> So here we are.  
> There's only gonna be one more fic in this series, one after the recall, and then it's done.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
